


Why do you avoid me so?

by sach_a_nerd



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Definitely on Gendry side, F/M, One Shot, Pining, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sach_a_nerd/pseuds/sach_a_nerd
Summary: Only a day had passed since word reached them that Last Hearth and Karhold had fallen to the White Walkers. The people of Winterfell had little sleep as they worked through the day and night in preparation. Gendry worked among the other blacksmiths of Winterfell for the past three months. Yet, not once had Arya came to see him.





	Why do you avoid me so?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: George RR Martin made this world. I'm just need to get a story idea out of my mind.

The cold was harsh. At times Gendry felt like the wind shot thousands of ice-tipped arrows at his face while more recently, the cold crept under his furs and attempted to crush the warmth from his chest. Working next to the forge, offered little comfort. He had arrived at Winterfell three months ago, half alive, wrapped in mountains of furs and pulled along in a sled by a nameless brother of the Night’s Watch. The maester tended to him as he drifted in and out consciousness from the cold and exhaustion. Two weeks later, he had been able to sit upright, feed and care for himself. That’s when she arrived.

“I understand that you were with my brother, Jon at Eastwatch.”

 _She must be Sansa_ , he thought.

“Yes, Lady Sansa.”

“Well, he has asked as soon as you are able to organise and lead the forging of Dragonglass weapons.”

He nodded and slowly started to climb out of his cot.

“As soon as you’re able,” Sansa sternly repeated.

“I am,” he replied, “I’ve seen those White Walkers and they won’t wait for a bastard blacksmith to get out of fuckin’ bed. Pardon me for the language, Lady Sansa.”

She nodded in approval, with a slight smile forming and turned to leave.

“Lady Sansa, the maester told me that your sister, Arya is here. Did she visit me while I was ill?”

She looked back, now a slightly concerned look on her face.

“Arya? What do you know of my sister?”

_Seven Hells. Of all the people I could have asked, I had to ask her._

“We travelled together for a time. I just wanted to know if she was alright.”

_Stop talking._

“She is well.”

Sansa left without saying anything more.

As the weeks went by, the days grew shorter and the nights became colder. He rested in a newly built room behind the smithy, that only contain a cot, a candle and his hammer. The door did little to keep the noise of the workers at bay during the nights but it managed to keep the cold winter air out. Gendry spent little time in this room, as cart after cart of mined dragonglass entered Winterfell ready to be forged.

During the three months, he instructed the men in and around the smithy and Gendry often caught glimpses of Arya. He even saw her nibbling on some food in the kitchen late one night. Her back was turned to him, but he recognised her because of Needle, attached to her belt. He thought that he’d just tap her shoulder so they could properly meet after so long. But as Gendry took a step, she stood up and rushed out into the courtyard, not looking behind her once. He did not truly see her until Jon had returned.

Jon had only taken a step into Winterfell before Arya tackled him with a hug.  After forever, they parted with large smiles on both faces. Gendry was among hundreds who had stopped work to witness the event. And even though others couldn’t take their eyes away from the silver-white haired woman standing behind Jon, Gendry couldn’t tear his eyes away from Arya.

She was different. Taller. Her hair longer than the last time he had seen her. Although she was dressed in trousers, had light armour on and a fur cloak cascading from her shoulders, she looked more like a woman than Gendry could remember.

He wanted to step out from the crowd and call out to her.

“Everyone, please heed my words carefully. Do not make a commotion. We have just received word that Last Hearth and Karhold had fallen to the White Walkers. We expect them to reach Winterfell in three days. Look to your lords and ladies to see what must be done,” Jon announced, still holding his younger sister by her shoulders. Jon looked down at his sister and whispered something into her ear.

With that everyone returned to work but Gendry. He made his way to Jon. Just as he came face to face with the King of the North, Arya slipped away. Jon’s eyes lingered on Arya for a moment longer before looking at Gendry. With a grim smile, Jon shook Gendry’s hand.

“Spend one more day finishing as many dragonglass weapons as you can. Do we have enough to equip Daenerys’ men?”

“Yes, your grace.”

“Then, no later than the day after next, everyone should be equipped and ready.”

“It’ll be done.”

“Good man.”

During the night and the next day, Gendry switched between working at the forge, swinging a hammer at the anvil and distributing the newly forged weapons. About a hundred paces from the hunter’s gate camped some of the Dragon Queen’s men. Gendry provided them with the dragonglass weapons before returning slowly back to the castle.

Just as he reached the edge of the Wolfswood, he made out a figure leaning up against a tree. To his disbelief, Arya was there watching him and smiling.

Suddenly, some bottled up anger he had exploded.

“Where do you get off?!”

She still leaned against the tree, unfazed by his sudden outburst.

“For weeks- No, MONTHS, I have tried to talk to you. Did you even know that I was here?”

“Yes.”

“So why were you ignoring me?”

The silence that followed was occupied by the gusts of cold, snow-filled air. It wasn’t long until Arya turned and walked back to the castle, leaving Gendry’s question hanging in the air.

Later that night, Gendry gave the remaining blacksmiths the last of the forged dragonglass weapons and sent them away from the smithy. They needed some form of rest before tomorrow. The south side of Winterfell had no one except for the guards at the gate tower. Gendry was to lead at the front on horseback while Jon and Daenerys took to the skies on the dragons. He shut down the forges and collected some shards of dragonglass into his bag to take the camp at the front. Lastly, he collected his hammer from his room. Just as Gendry was about to blow out the candle, he turned to see Arya in his doorway.

Her cheeks were flushed pink and her chest rose and fell rapidly, as though she ran here.

“If you come inside, I’m not letting you leave tonight,” Gendry stated with as much control as he could muster, “I’m warning you, m’lady.”

“Consider me warned.”

Arya took a step inside and closed the door behind her. Her breathing slowed down a little as Gendry’s breathing increased to almost match her pace. The time stretched on as they both just stared at each other. Then almost simultaneously, Arya slowly removed Needle from her side as Gendry dropped his bag and hammer.

Gendry took a deep breath and moved toward Arya, picked her up, pressed her back against the door and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone. Hope you like this story. This story is inspired by a particular scene in Coffee Prince. I consider this a one-shot but if I get enough feedback and requests, I am happy to continue on for the second part. But be warned, if I do follow on from this chapter, I'll need to bump up the rating to E. Please leave a comment or a kudos or both. Have a great day!


End file.
